listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godfather
The Godfather is a trilogy of gangster films revolving around a mafia family called the Corleone family, and their dealings with other gangsters. The Godfather # Khartoum - Decapitated by Rocco Lampone off-screen # Luca Brasi - Garrotted by a Tattaglia gangster #'Paulie Gatto' - Shot in the back of the head by Rocco Lampone #'Bruno Tattaglia - '''Killed off-screen by Corleone gangsters on Sonny's orders #'Virgil Sollozzo''' - Shot in the head by Michael #'Marc McCluskey' - Shot in the throat and head by Michael #'Several Mobsters' - Killed during the aftermath of Sollozo and McCluskey's death, mentioned in newspapers. #''Sonny Corleone'' - Shot by Barzini gangsters with machine guns #Border Guard #1 - Shot by Barzini gangsters with machine guns #Border Guard #2 - Shot by Barzini gangsters with machine guns #Apollonia Vitelli - Blown up by Fabrizio with a car bomb #''Vito Corleone'' - Died of a heart attack #'Victor Stracci' - Shot by Clemenza with a shotgun #'Stracci's Bodyguard' - Shot by Clemenza with a shotgun #'Moe Greene '- Shot in the eye by a Corleone gangster #'Carmine Cuneo' - Shot four times in the chest by Willie Cicci #'Phillip Tattaglia '- Shot by Rocco and another Corleone gangster #Prostitute - Shot by Rocco and another Corelone gangter #Emilio Barzini's Bodyguard - Shot in the stomach twice by Al Neri #Emilio Barzini's Driver - Shot in the chest by Al Neri #'Emilio Barzini' - Shot in the back twice by Al Neri #'Salvatore' Tessio - Presumably murdered off-screen by Willie Cicci #'Carlo' Rizzi - Garrotted by Clemenza The Godfather Part II # Antonio Andolini - Murdered by Francesco Ciccio (Set in the past) (Funeral Scene) # Paolo Andolini - Shot by Mosca and Strollo. (Set in the past) #Signora Andolini - Shot by Mosca. (Set in the past) #Peter Clemenza - Died from a heart attack before the events of The Godfather Part II #Corleone Assassin #1 - Shot to death (Body Scene) #Corleone Assassin #2 - Shot to death (Body Scene) #Rosetta's Henchmen - Shot by Policeman #Pat Geary's Prositute - Murdered off-screen by Pat #Cuban Rebel - Blown up with grenade #Cuban Policeman Captain - Blown up with grenade #'Johnny Ola' - Strangled by Bussetta with a coat hanger #'Bussetta ' - Shot by Cuban soldiers #'Fanucci' - Shot in the chest,cheek,and mouth by Vito. (Set in the past) #'Francesco Ciccio' - Veritcally disemboweled by Vito. (Set in the past) #'Ciccio Guard' - Shot by Don Tommasino #'Ciccio Guard '- Shot by Don Tommasino #Carmela Corleone - Died off-screen #'Hyman Roth' - Shot by Rocco #'Rocco Lampone' - Shot by federal agents #'Frank Pentangeli' - Slit his wrists off-screen #'Fredo Corleone' - Shot in the back of the head by Al Neri The Godfather Part III # Mosca - Presumed dead # Strollo - Presumed dead # Tom Hagen - Died from unknown causes in the early 1970s # Zasa Henchman #1 - Shot in the neck by Vincent # Zasa Henchman #2 - Shot to death by Vincent #Albert Volpe,Frank Romano,Leo Cuneo,Matty Parisi,and Paul Fortunato - Shot with helicopter gun by The American Mafia #18 Unnamed Victims - Shot with helicopter gun by The American Mafia #Anthony Squigliaro - Shot by a Corleone gangster #'Joey Zasa' - Shot in the back three times by Vincent #Don Tommasino - Shot twice by Mosca with a shotgun #Opera House Bodyguard - Stabbed to death by Mosca #Mancini Henchman #1 - Stabbed by Mosca #Mancini Henchman #2 - Stabbed by Mosca #'Frederick Keinszig' - Smothered by Corleone gangsters with a pillow #Lamberto/Pope John Paul I - Drank poisoned tea served to him by Gilday #'Don Altobello' - Ate a poisoned cannoli given to him by Connie #'Archbishop Gilday' - Shot three times by Al Neri #'Licio Lucchesi' - Stabbed in the neck by Calo with his own glasses #Calo - Shot by Lucchesi's bodyguard #'Mosca Of Montelepre' - Shot by Vincent #Mary Corleone - Shot by Mosca, killing her seconds after Mosca's death #''Michael Corleone'' - Died of a stroke in 1997 #'Connie Corleone' - Died from unknown causes (Unconfirmed) #Vincent Mancini - According to Coppola, was killed in a shootout with police, sometime in the future Category:Films Category:Film series